


Only You

by Crazy_boring



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016), Macriley - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Romance, Good Friend Wilt Bozer (MacGyver TV 2016), Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_boring/pseuds/Crazy_boring
Summary: "Riles...are you seriously leaving the team?", asked Mac with his face a bit too serious as he grabbed Riley's forearm.Riley closed her eyes and pushed back her feelings and took Mac's hand off of her. She looked at him and gave him a strained smile."It's just for 6 months, Mac. I'll come back soon."Mac was not pleased with her reply and he just looked at her with an indescribable look and said,"Just for 6 months, right?"Riley tried her best not to divulge deeper into that striking blue eyes of his and nodded."Yeah, 6 months."Mac looked at her with that look again and grabbed her hand again but this time she didn't push it away,"Be careful."Riley smiled and replied,"Sure will. Don't have too much fun without me."
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 85





	1. And The Story Begins...

**Author's Note:**

> After the terror of 5x03, I have decided to pour my hopeful wishes into words that will depict what I hope to see in this season. We all know who Mac's heart lies with but I sincerely hope that he will open his eyes soon. I can't bear the thought of Macriley not being endgame. If they don't end up together, I seriously think the writers are blind. This is a slow burn fanfic so bear with me. I promise there will be Macriley scenes.

"Matty, what do you mean I have to go to Qatar for 6 months?", asked Riley with raised eyebrows as her brown eyes stared straight at her boss.

Riley was at her apartment, trying her best to sort out her stuff when Matty called. She instantly picked up and went to the Phoenix headquarters but when she arrived, she was the only one. 

"Hey, Matty. Where are the others?", Riley asked as she took a seat as she looked around, wondering if her teammates were on their way to the War Room. 

Matty sighs as she turned to the screen and it showed a man and a woman.

"Meet Melissa Harris and Jeffrey Paul. Ex-army turned terrorists. They are currently number 3 on Interpol's most wanted and number 4 on the CIA's. They just stole Project 32 from Fermi National Accelerator Laboratory. We have required intel that Project 32 is possibly a new and improved nuclear reactor. We still don't know where and who their target are. Not only that, we don't know who hired them. "

Riley listened carefully to her boss while wondering why Mac, Bozer, Desi and Russ were not on this. Matty looked back at her and saw how focused but at the same time confused her agent was.

Matty revealed the reason behind this whole meeting and said

"The US has approved to establish a team to catch them. They have been in hiding for three years now. They have asked all government agency to supply an agent for this assignment."

Matty looked at her, hoping she would understand. Riley looked at her boss and the wheel in her brain stopped. It clicked. 

" Me? ",Riley chocked out a squeal as she looked at her boss with a stunned face.

Matty took a seat as she stared at the girl in front of her. She said, 

"They needed the best with computers so I suggested you. You are the top agent when it comes to finding these two. I believe in you."

Riley looked at her and back at the screen. She asked what was spiralling in her mind, 

"What about the team?"

Matty looked her and sigh at the question. It came across to her too. How would the team function without their hacker there to keep watch? It had occurred to her too but Matty had to do what was right. The team will managed without Riley for a while. It is just 6 months. This was bigger than their refusal to let go of Riley.

"I think they will be okay, Riley. I'll will hire your replacement and I will make sure they are at least half as great at hacking as you."

Riley looked at Matty and she looked at those two faces. Should she go? This was an order. This was a mission to save her country. However, she knew that was not the only reason for her to accept this assignment.

Ever since Mac and Desi got together again, Riley has been there to watch their flirty conversations and their full blown arguments. She knew what she said to Bozer was just a lie. A lie she wished desperately for it to come true. She thought the more she denied this feeling, it will end up going away.

Turns out it didn't. The more she saw Mac and Desi together, the pit in her stomach just keeps growing bigger. Ultimately, nowadays she avoids being in one room with Mac and Desi alone. She feared she would one day snap and all hell would break loose. 

Mac looked happy. That is all she ever wanted. Even though she was okay with Desi, she really hoped Mac was too. He told her he forgave Desi but Riley knew there was still something unsolved between them. There was still a wall between them but it seems both of them are choosing to ignore it. 

Riley honestly don't want to get first line tickets to their love story, knowing very well she will leave with a bitter taste in her mouth and an aching feeling in her chest. Riley sorted through her options and came to a decision, 

"When do I leave?"

Matty looked at her, wondering what is going on in that head of hers and said, 

"The day after tomorrow."

Riley looked at her surprised at how early she would leave but when she thought about it, she nodded in reply. Suddenly, Riley looked at Matty with a guilty glare in her eyes and said, 

"Can you not tell the team just yet?"

Matty looked at her the way a mother would look at her child for lying and asked, 

"Why would you want me to do that?"

Riley smiled bitterly and said, 

"I don't know. I just don't want them to know just yet. I need time to process.", Riley admitted.

Matty nodded after hearing her answer and said, 

"Fine. But, Riley..."

Riley looked at her boss once again and realised she won't hear her boss debriefing her about missions for 6 months.

"You'll do great. Don't make me regret choosing you.", Matty warned with a smile on her face.

Riley returned that smile and said, 

"You can count on me, Matty."

____________________________________________________

Mac was chilling out at home, watching a documentary on fishing when suddenly Desi came bursting through the door. Mac paused the show and turned to see his girlfriend smiling and holding up a box of pizza and beer.

Mac smiled and looked behind her, hoping to see Bozer and Riley trailing behind her but sadly they didn't. Mac looked at Desi, wondering what happened to her to make her so happy. 

Desi dropped the pizza on the table as she opened a can of beer and drank it. She joined Mac at the couch and grabbed the remote and changed the channel. 

Mac wanted to argue that he wished to continue his show but stopped when he saw Desi smiling. He regretted his decision when Desi flipped to her favourite show, Sons of Guns. Mac pushed down a groan as he grabbed a can of beer.

Desi was quiet, clearly enjoying her show when Mac asked, 

"Why are you so happy today?"

"Because the new episode of Sons of Guns came out.", Desi replied joyfully. 

Mac raised a brow and he asked again, 

"Is that really it?" 

Desi just looked at him and continued to watch her show, only answering his question with a, 

"Shushh I am watching. "

Mac decided not to pry into it any further when his phone rang. He picked it up but not before looking at Desi. She was still into her show and not caring about anything else. He quickly answered it when Matty's name appeared,

"Hey, Blondie. Get your ass down here. Now! ."

And she hang up. Well...she sounds pissed. He got up and grabbed the remote from Desi but not before hitting the record button so the angel beside him won't punch him. She looks pissed but when Mac blurted out Matty, her anger subsided as she got up and they both got their asses to the Phoenix Foundation.

When Mac and Desi arrived, the only people were Riley and Matty and they look stressed out. What happened? Mac tried to catch Riley's eye but she simply looked away and that did not sit well with him. 

"Good, you're both finally here.", Matty nodded as she saw Mac and Desi came into the room. 

He took a seat beside Riley and that earned a glare from Desi but he didn't care because he was too curious about why his teammate won't even greet him.

He was just about to ask when Russ and Bozer came into the door thus ending his opportunity to ask Riley.

"This is Armand Soel. He is the boss of the cartel. He majors in drugs, organ trafficking, illegal fighting ring and hired killings. Whatever crime you can think of, he has probably committed it. He in in cahoots with this man, Leopold Lance." 

Mac looked at the screen and said, 

" I thought he was supposed to be in prison? "

Matty looked at him and said, 

" He was but not if his henchmen had anything to say about it. Leopold is a dangerous terrorist, planting bombs all over the world. He is number 6 on Interpol's wanted list. In order to get to Leo, we have to go through Armand." 

The team listened attentively to Matty. Desi glanced at Mac sitting beside Riley and she just couldn't ignore the sudden annoyance weighing on her at that moment. She looked away and started to put her focus back on where it was supposed to be. 

" However, Mr. Soel has found love in this dark world. Meet Camilla Diaz, his fiancee." 

On the screen, showed a beautiful tanned woman with green eyes. Bozer looked at the photo and said, 

"Dang, why do all the bad boys gets the hot cheerleaders?"

Everyone all chuckled at his comment and started focusing again when Matty's voice echoed throughout the room. 

"I need you guys to intercept this marriage and get Armand. He is the only person who can tell us where Leopold plans to bomb and where he is. This wedding is the only window we have when Armand is alone. He is constantly being surrounded by his men so we don't have much time. Get your butts to Russia, now! "

__________________________________________________

On the plane ride over to Russia, Riley was already starting to look for Melissa and Jeffrey. She tried every source she could hack but the friendly faces were no where to be seen. She thought back to what Matty had to say and started searching for Project 32 when Mac came and sat in front of her. 

Surprised, she instantly shut her laptop, hoping Mac won't find it weird that she suddenly closed her computer. Mac stared at her computer on the table and asked, 

"What's going on, Riles?" 

Riley looked back at him and asked softly, begging to dear god he won't hear how shaky her voice sounded, 

"What do you mean?" 

Riley composed herself and looked back at those blue eyes she loved staring at so much and she was about to get lost in them when.....she saw Desi at the back staring at them. 

She reluctantly looked away from his enchanting blue eyes and grabbed the water bottle in front of her. She opened the bottle cap and started drinking it in an attempt to get her nerves under control. 

"You feel distant. It is like you're somewhere else. Mind telling me where that is?", Mac joked with a smile on his face. 

Qatar. That was Riley's answer but she couldn't let it out. They have to be focused on this mission. Later, she will tell him. Wow...was this how Jack felt when he had to leave? No wonder he didn't tell her sooner. It sucks knowing you have to leave, leaving these amazing people behind. 

"Riles?", Mac looked at her, looking very inquisitive about what made her stray away from their conversation. Riles looked at him and smiled, 

"Nothing. What did you ask me?", Riley asked with a slight guilty smile playing on her lips. 

Mac smiled in response and asked with a lighthearted chuckle, 

"I asked you why are you being distant these days?"

He noticed. She didn't thought he would notice. She thought he never cared to notice. Turns out he did. Suddenly hope started to bubble over and she was about to flash him a smile when the words, 

6 months in Qatar. 

Those words flashed right before her eyes and she stopped her initial action. She looked at him and instead of answering his question, she asked a question that she knew she didn't want to ask, 

"So how are you and Desi? You haven't screw it up yet, have you?" 

Mac's eyes widened slightly at the change of topic but he didn't seem to mind that Riley didn't answer his question. Riley was relief and let out a breath she didn't know she held and waited for him to answer. 

"Okay so far. We're okay." 

When Mac said they were okay, he was smiling and Riley's heart broke. The pit inside her stomach started growing and the tears in her eyes were starting to come up but Riley refused to let that happen. She pulled herself together and smiled, 

" That's good. I just have to ask... Have you guys talked about what happened during Codex?" 

Riley looked at Mac, expecting him to answer straight away but what shocked her was he was mulling in thought like she was earlier. She was about to retract her question so they can avoid that conversation. Riley almost hit herself. Why was she getting involved with that?! She unintentionally put Mac in a position where he would have to go back to that time where he thought he was alone and Riley cursed herself for dragging him back there. 

"No... We decided not to talk about that. I mean I would love to but Desi looks like she doesn't want to talk about it so I respect her decision. I am trying my best to get her to trust me again after that incident." 

Riley nodded at his answer and looked back when she saw Mac looking out the window, his face scrunched in thought. He was trying to get Desi to trust him again? That's great but.....how can they not talk about what went down? Riley asked Mac again, just to make sure he is okay with his decision of not talking about the Codex incident with Desi, 

"Do you trust Desi after Codex? I'm sorry for overstepping but are you really okay with Desi?" 

Riley knew the moment she uttered that quaetion, she was in the gray area. But she needed to know. If she was going to leave Mac, she needed to know Mac will have someone he trust on the field. When Mac said he regretted that he was alone, she made it her mission to feel like he's not. But she can't do that anymore. She needed to know he won't be alone after she's gone. 

"I..... think so...Actually, I don't know, Riles. But I'm also trying to get myself to trust her again. I have to establish that trust back because how can we work and have a relationship together if I don't trust her." 

Mac answered as he stared straight at Riley with his blue eyes doing wonders for Riley at the moment. In Riley's mind, 

He didn't trust her. Oh god....was it the best plan to leave. Yes....it is. He said he's trying. But Riley just can't help the way Mac is looking right now... He looks the same way when he fixes the refrigerator with a couple of popsticks and chewing gum. He looks like he is trying to fix something that is broken..... 

Riley nodded slightly at his response and just said, 

"Just don't make a thing out of fixing everything, Mac."

Mac looked at her weirdly, wondering why Riley seem to be so different. She sounds so far away and Mac didn't like that. He asked, voicing his thoughts into words, 

"What do you mean, Riles?"

Riley looked at him and smiled. She took a small breath and hoped Mac wouldn't get angry when she says this. She has to say say this before she leave. She knew very well that in their line of work, she may not come back alive from Qatar so she hoped Mac would forgive her for saying this. 

"I just hope you don't make it your responsibility to fix something that is clearly broken. You have lost a lot, I know....but I hope you won't try to salvage everything that is wrecked in this world."


	2. Torn Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I loved this particular saying of D.H. Lawrence. It beautifully portrayed Riley who we all know will always be the winner in our mind. It was,
> 
> "For my part, I prefer my heart to be broken. It is lovely, dawn-kaleidoscopic within the crack."
> 
> Please bear with me for this story. It is a slow burn romance because I believe there are a lot of things that needs to be addressed first before they can be together. I hope I won't disappoint you guys with the storyline. I will try my best to upload the new chapters and make it so everyone can enjoy it! Thank you for reading!

The moment Riley's voice resonated through his head, Riley was already standing, grabbing her gear to go somewhere else, away from him.

He stood up and grabbed her hand. Riley looked startled the moment his fingers touched her soft skin. She looked at him with a pair of surprised brown eyes and Mac tightened his grip on her hand.

"What did you mean by that?", Mac questioned Riley about her previous words, demanding for an explanation with determination blazing brightly in his eyes.

Riley looked at him and down at the hand wrapped around her hand and she felt a sting in her heart. She smiled and tried to free her hand from Mac's strong fingers but he wouldn't budge. Suddenly she heard Mac's voice, 

"Do you think me and Desi are broken? Wrecked?"

Riley looked back up at those beautiful eyes and she saw he was hurt and at the same time curious of what her answer would be. She shook off her hands and took a step back from him, That earned her a look from Mac.

She flashed him a smile, hoping his face would ease up. He looks stiff now. From the corner of her eye, she saw Desi and Bozer were staring at them. Desi had a hint of jealousy in her black orbs and Bozer had a worried but as well mischief playing in his eyes. 

Desi looked at Mac's hand around hers and Riley felt guilty. Desi was a nice girl..how can she do this to her. I'm sorry, Desi, Riley apologised in her head when she stared at Desi. 

Riley took a deep breath and said to Mac, hoping he wouldn't try to pry open this any further. She said that because she was concerned about him....as someone who has feelings for him. Shit. 

"I'm sorry, Mac. Forget what I said. I was being weird."

Riley hopped Mac would play it off and be okay with her excuse. She knew she overstepped. She shouldn't have never done that. She saw Bozer signalling for her and she gave him a slight nod. She left Mac and went to join Bozer in the back. 

Mac was not satisfied with Riley's answer but he choose not to prob Riley any further. She looked uncomfortable answering him. Why? Why would she say that? Riley never does anything without a reason.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw it was just Desi. He was disappointed. A small part of him thought it was Riley, that she came back to talk to him. She seemed so withdrawn, it was so un-Riley like.

He thought back to Riley's words. The fact that he felt responsible of fixing everything. Why did she say that? He looked at Desi who was staring at him with concern written all over her face.

Were they broken? Was that why he wanted so much to make them work?

Mac looked at Desi, wondering if that was true. He was afraid of it being true. Was he really incapable of fixing their relationship? Riley's words dug hard into his mind and he knew he couldn't flush it out.

The way she said it, the way she looked when she said and the way he felt when she said it....it all was terrifying. He calm himself down and was able to squeeze a smile for his troubled girlfriend and that seemed to soothe her worry.

Mac sat back down with Desi in front of him, trying to get him to talk about earlier. He looked out the window, watching the clouds appearing one after another as he tried to clear his head. 

"Mac? Are you even listening to me?", Desi asked him with a furrow between her eyebrows and his lips pursed forward. She was mad. Mac quietly let out a chuckle and turned to her, giving her the attention she wanted.

"What did you talk with Riley? You looked confused.", Desi started speaking, hoping he would tell her.

Ever since her and Mac got together, things have been great. Mac hasn't push her away and he was happy obliging her every command. But when she saw Riley with Mac, an ugly feeling was surfacing inside of her and she didn't like it. Mac looked at ease and free with Riley but with her... he just seems tired and in a daze.

That is when she started to observe Mac and Riley's friendship more closely. It hasn't escaped her eye that both of them were really close. Mac tells Riley a lot of things about him and even though she was upset about it, she pacified herself, telling herself that it was because they are friends for a long time. Riley meet and worked Mac before her so it is not Mac's fault that sometimes he shares stuff with Riley. 

But earlier, when she saw Mac's hand around hers, an alarm went off in her head. Were they? No....but why did they look like...? She was thinking back about that scene when she heard Mac, 

"It's nothing. We were just talking about the mission.", Mac lied. 

Mac didn't want Desi to know that Riley had thought their relationship were broken. Desi had just started to get along with her and he knew Desi didn't have a lot of girl friends so he would like to spare her the details of that confusing conversation.

What was Riley thinking about? Why would she say something like that? This is so confusing.

___________________________________________________

Bozer was sitting in front of Riley. He had observed her for a few minutes without one of them making a sound. Riley was looking out of the window, dazed, as if there was a huge burden on her mind. 

"Are you okay, Riley?", Bozer asked softly but loud enough to reach her ears. Riley looked away from the window and gave him a strained smile. She was feeling extremely guilty about earlier. She shouldn't have said that. She was being selfish. She hoped Mac and Desi would forgive her for her careless words.

"Riley...talk to me.", said Bozer with hie eys glued on the beautiful woman in front of her. As long as he has known Riley, he has never saw her like this. What happened between Mac and her earlier? They looked tense.

"It's nothing, Boz. Don't sweat about it. Say....if we do manage to get Armand, are you going for Camilla?", Riley joked with a smile on her face. But she couldn't fool Bozer. He saw the tears that were slowly pooling and he got up. He dragged the curtains shut and sat back down. He looked back at Riley who was trying her best to keep herself together when Bozer asked, 

"Do you want to cry?"

Riley looked at him and shook her head. She knew that he was not only offering to cover her but also to be her ears. She knew he was worried about her but she can't him just yet. 

Qatar... The thought of being away from everyone. The prospect of not having anyone she love when she die in Qatar... Mac and Desi....the feelings that keep getting stronger....the ugly thought that she wanted them to break up.....all of it were slowly clawing on her insides and making her sick of herself. She was on the verge of crying. But she didn't want that. 

They were on their way to a mission. Keep it together, Davis, she told herself. If she wanted to cry, she'll do it later in Qatar, where no one can see her. 

"Later...later..",she said it twice and managed to get her shit together when she saw Bozer's face slowly forming a smile. 

"Later, okay?" 

Riley nodded and was glad Bozer was her friend. She felt better knowing Mac won't be alone. He had Bozer...and Desi. She threw away that awful though out of her mind. 

"I don't know? Do you think Camilla would like these sweet chocolate abs?", Bozer joked, earning an eye roll and a laugh from Riley.  
____________________________________________________

Moscow, Russia

They were at the AZIMUT Hotel and they were all set up in the hotel room. The wedding will take place in the grand reception room in the hotel. Turns out Camilla is the daughter of a rich businessman in Russia. How the hell did Armand land this girl? Their source told them Camilla and Armand met through mutual acquaintances. 

Riley was studying the hotel's blueprint, emergency exit plan and she was finishing up on hacking the hotel's cameras when she heard Desi calling for her. She got up from her comfortable chair and made her way to Desi. 

"Yeah, what's up?", Riley asked when she arrived and saw Desi was still not ready. Desi looked at her, confused and Riley had to stifle a little giggle creeping up her throat. 

"I don't know. Why in the world would Matty send us this many dresses?" 

Riley was listening to Desi's rambling when she picked up a dress that would suit her. Riley turned around and hand her the black strapless dress with rose embroidery across the upper part of the dress. Riley had done her job and was about to leave when Desi's question stopped her. 

"What did you talk with Mac earlier?" 

Riley was about halfway out the door when Desi asked her that question. Riley's heart stopped when she heard Desi questioning her about earlier. She turned around and leaned on the door frame, hoping Desi didn't see her legs were shaking at that moment. 

"It was nothing. We talked about the mission.", Riley lied. Suddenly Desi's eyes narrowed into slits as she continued to stare her down. Suddenly, Riley was thinking... What did Mac say? Don't tell me....he told her....that. 

Riley looked back at Desi and when she saw Desi smile, Rile could feel the air came back to her lungs. Desi went on and started getting ready for their mission today and Riley raced to the toilet and locked the door behind her. 

Her legs gave up and she sat down on the cold floor, holding her chest, trying her best to calm her breaths. She got up and looked herself in the mirror and she said it to herself, reminding herself, 

"6 months... 6 months... 6 months in hot and humid Qatar. Get a grip, Riley. " 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, 

"Riles? Are you okay?", Mac asked outside the door. 

Riley's eyes widened in shock. Did he hear? Please tell her he didn't. Oh....shit.


	3. Broken Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am glad you all like this fanfic so far! I was worried about it since I am such an incapable writer but I was happy to read all of your comments. I know after the 2nd chapter, it went a bit downhill and just to say, their romance is an extremely slow burn romance. I need Mac to settle everything first. There are so many things to be addressed by him and explained so please bear with me, my fellow Macriley fans!

Mac's outside?! Did he hear it? She looked at the door and hoped he didn't. It was still too early.

Riley looked back at herself in the mirror and when she was satisfied, she opened the door. What she didn't, expect was Mac standing way too closely to the door so when she opened it, she came face to face wihh his chest.

Riley blinked her eyes a few times and she could feel her heartbeat pumping loudly in her ears.Suddenly she heard a scream in her head telling her to take a step back so she did. 

She instinctively took a step back when she suddenly slipped. She looked back up and saw Mac looks a bit dazed. Instantly Riley knew.. 

_He heard._

"Ow!", she yelped in pain when she fall down on her butt. She groaned in pain when suddenly Mac offered her a hand. She took it with a heart full of glad and got back up to her toes. 

Once she was off the ground, she took her hand back and went out the bathroom so the same thing doesn't happen again. Riley, who was extremely embarrassed at that moment tried her best to salvage the last bit of her dignity with a joke. 

"You know, usually the guy doesn't let the girl fell embarrassingly to the floor. You aren't suited for rom-coms, Mac.", Riley said with a cheeky smile.

Mac who was quiet and posibbly guilty for not having quick enough reflexes returned that smile and apologised for not catching her earlier. 

"Sorry, looks like I still have a lot way to go to be the next Hugh Grant."

Riley laughed at his little attempt at a joke and went back to her comfortable chair but not before uttering a remark for Mac, 

"Yes, extremely long. A hundred light years away, maybe?"

Mac smiled at her comment and started walking towards her. He stared at her, typing away on her laptop and thought back to what he heard earlier. 

He was about to check up on Desi when he saw Riley running to the bathroom. He thought that she may be sick so he went to check when he heard her voice,

_"6 months... 6 months... 6 months in hot and humid Qatar. Get a grip, Riley."_

What did she mean? 6 months in Qatar? Was she going on a trip? Was that why she felt so distant? Why 6 months? That is way too long.

A lot of thought swirled in his mind when he decided to ask her when she is out of the bathroom. So he knocked. When she got out and he tried to ask, she just played it off and went back to her computer. 

Why did she do that? Why was she going to Qatar? And what was she doing there for 6 months? 

Mac wanted to ask her but he knew at that moment was not a good time. The thought of Riley not being able to join them on missions left a horrible feeling buried in his chest. 

Mac was standing there, going through his mind when a touch got him back to reality. Desi looked at him weirdly, obviously curious why he seem to be zoned out in front of the bathroom. He smiled back at her and made his way to Riley.

He stood behind her and went straight into his work mode, pushing away all distractions. Bozer was finishing up on making their fake porcelain faces for that night. 

They have already knocked up two of the guests. Distant relative of the bride, 3rd cousin twice removed, Maxim Pavel and the daughter to the friend of the mother of the bride, Natasha Oleg. They are currently sleeping soundly in the closet of their hotel room and of course, tied up.

Mac will go as Maxim and Desi will go as Natasha. Both Maxim and Natasha were invited separately so it should be fine. Their invites were on top of the table.

Since Mac is good at Russian, he won't pose a threat but Desi on the other hand... 

"You can't speak Russian, can't you?", Mac asked with his eyebrows scrunched in worry.

Desi glared at him and said with a smile, 

"Da (Yes)"

Mac sighed and said softly while putting on his tuxedo jacket, 

"You can't just go saying Da around all night." 

Desi looked at him, a bit upset and challenged him. 

"Who says I can't, Macgyver? You'll see." 

Mac just gave her a strained smile and focused back on the mission. Matty called them and instantly Riley answered her. 

"Hey Matty." 

"Hey, Riley. How's things going over there?", Matty asked for an update on their mission. 

"So far, no trouble that I know of. Everything's good and ready for tonight.", Riley answered as she took a look at both Desi and Mac dressed up. 

Riley will stay in the hotel room to keep track of the cameras and guests that come in and out of the hotel. Bozer will be joining her, being her extra pair of eyes. 

" Good. Can you get Blondie on?", Matty suddenly asked for Mac using his endearing nickname. 

Riley passed her phone to Mac and Mac happily took it. 

"Yeah, what's up, Matty?", Mac asked as soon as he took the phone from Riley. 

"Intel just told me. Armand had bought a huge amount of VX so when you get Armand, find out where he is keeping it.", Matty voiced out the new information out loud and all of them shared a look. 

VX is a nerve agent with the consistency of engine oil. It is number 4 deadliest poison in the world and the way it works is that it interferes with the way glands and muscles function by blocking an enzyme that allows them to relax. It will cause muscles to clench uncontrollably, eventually preventing someone to be able to breathe. Death can occur anywhere from a few minutes to a few hours, depending on the dose and the method of contact. 

"Yeah, got it, Matty. We'll be careful.", Mac said before finishing the call. This mission just got a lot more important. All of them stood there in silence before Riley's voice cut through it. 

"Well, looks like we have our work cut out for us." 

Desi and Mac shared a look and both of them looked back at Riley, who was already looking for the nearest hospital and the cure to VX for safety measures. Both of them get back into work and started learning all that they can about the hotel's emergency exits. 

"How many cctvs per floor?", Mac asked as he studied the blueprints that was on Riley's laptop. Riley who was still typing up the last of her program answered,

"7. 2 in the corner here.", she pointed out in the corner where a man passed and where a woman was currently waiting for the elevator.

Desi focused on the cameras when suddenly a group of men came into view at the lobby.

"Looks like the groom has arrived.", Desi pointed out with a smug smile.

Riley zoomed in and started counting the men around Armand and it was a lot. 

"Dang, what is he? He's no Prince Harry. Why does he have this many bodyguards?", Riley mumbled under her breath but Mac still heard it.

He push down a chuckle from her rant and paid attention to the screen. He looked at Desi and saw her dress and complimented it,

" Nice dress. "

He turned back to the screen and Desi looked at her boyfriend. She looked back down at her dress and forward her stare to Riley. She picked this. Desi silently shook her head and stared at the cameras intently instead of dwelling on something meaningless.

Riley cracked through the last of the firewall and then they have full control over the hotel's security system and all of their camera coverage including those in the VVIP rooms.

"So who's ready to be fabulous?", Bozer piped in holding two faces in both of his hands with a winning all teeth smile.

All of them laughed at Bozer and started getting ready. Riley looked back at Armand who was joyfully reunited with his fiancee at the lobby and thought back about the weapon he purchased. VX....

She looked up the cure and it was atropine. She got up and went to Bozer, Mac and Desi who were getting their new faces plastered on. 

She saw Bozer was working on Desi and it shouldn't be done in about another 15 minutes so Riley decided to take a chance. She called Mac out and he looked at her weirdly before coming towards her. 

"Hey, Mac. Do you know how to make atropine?", Riley asked softly.

"The cure to VX? Yeah, why? ", Mac asked that as he leaned into the wall, watching Riley who was looking at Desi.

"I have a bad feeling. Can you make it?", Riley asked with concerned eyes.

Mac looked back at her and back at Bozer and Desi. He looked at her watched and thought he could spare some time to make the cure. 

"Yeah, sure.", Mac nodded, easing Riley's worry with a simple sentence. She smiled gratefully and Mac went to make the cure with Riley as his assistant.

Desi who was being the canvas to Boxer's art didn't fail to notice the interaction. She wondered what Riley was talking about with Mac but she decided to push it away and focus on making fun of Boxer's shaky hands.

"Seriously Bozer, can you do this? Your hand is shaking like the time you lost to me in that arm wrestle match.", Desi teased Bozer and she earned a unbelievable scoff from him

"I will have you know, I let you win. Come on, this beautiful brown biceps won't lose to anyone.", said Bozer when he suddenly started flexing to prove his point.

"Sure..that was what made you lose. Keep telling yourself that, you sour loser.", Desi said with grin. Bozer decided to let it go because he was having too much glueing his masterpiece on Desi's face.

____________________________________________

Mac was done making the cure of VX. He poured it into a syringe and told Riley in case that anything happens, aim for the thighs or straight for the heart. It should be okay. 

They were cleaning up when suddenly Mac voiced out his question that has been on the tip of his tongue since before. 

"Why are you going to Qatar for 6 months?"

Riley dropped what she was holding and turned to him, shocked and guilty evident on her face. She took a look, outside the kitchen, hoping Desi and Bozer wasn't near and closed the door. 

Mac just observed her closely before taking a seat on the kitchen counter. Riley made her way to him and sat beside him with a distance between them that Mac had not failed to notice. He tried narrowing the length between them but Riley had other plans. She kept pulling away so Mac stopped before she got uncomfortable. 

"Matty offered me a job in Qatar.", Riley admitted for the first time since her talk with Matty.

"For 6 months?", he voiced out his actual concern. 

"Yeah, someone stole a nuclear reactor. They needed one person from each agency to volunteer. Matty suggested me.", Riley explained without having the courage to look at Mac. She thought the plant in front of her was a better specimen to stare at. 

"Alone?", Mac asked with a slight drop in tone. He must be a bit upset I have just told him now, thought Riley. 

"Yeah. Alone.",Riley answered with a nod and she could feel the tears coming up again so she pinched herself to avoid that happening.

"When are you leaving ", Mac asked the crucial question of all. 

Riley answered with a somber tone, 

"The day after tomorrow." 

"That early?!", asked Mac with a shocked tone coming out of his mouth. Both of them sat in silence, not knowing what to say to contribute to the conversation. Suddenly Mac's voice cut through the silence, 

"Riles....are you seriously leaving the team?" asked Mac with his face a bit too serious as he grabbed Riley's forearm. 

The moment his fingers touched her, a jolt of lightning went up her spine. She closed her eyes and avoided coming eye to eye to those attractive blue eyes of his. She pushed back her feelings, down to the darkest and deepest end she could find. She pushed Mac's hand off her and she finally gathered her thoughts enough and looked at him. 

She gave him a strained smile and even that almost broke her. Mac was looking at her like he was almost broken to let her leave. She immediately pushed that thought away and said, 

"It's just for 6 months, Mac. I'll come back soon."

Mac was not satisfied with her answer. His face had that face when he was focused and trying to solve an impossible question. Why did he look like that? He look at her with an indescribable look and said, 

" Just for 6 months, right? "

Riley looked back into those hopelessly blue eyes of his and tried her best not to be pulled into it. She tried not to divulge deeper into that striking blue eyes of his and nodded. 

"Yeah, 6 months." 

Mac looked at her with that look again and grabbed her hand but this time she didn't push him away. 

"Be careful."

Riley smiled and replied, 

"Sure will. Don't have too much fun without me." 

Mac looked at her and flashed his award winning smile while fiddling with the end of her fingers,

"Skeeball and pizza when you come back? " 

Riley returned his smile and answered with a cheeky tone, 

"Prepare to lose, Macgyver." 


	4. Secret's Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know some of you are wondering why Russ isn't in this story. He was mentioned earlier yet so far, nothing. Sorry but I don't think I will write him in because I don't think I can. Don't get me wrong, I love Russ but I don't see how he can be involved in this story since this story focuses on Mac, Riley and Desi whirlpool of a romance. I just think the writers are doing a great job with him and I don't think I have the capability of writing him into this. I'm sorry once again. And once again thank you for reading this story and commenting on it. I was really happy when I read all of your comments.

Armand and Camilla had checked in. The plan is in motion. They are going to quietly grab both of them the moment they get into their car for their honeymoon. That will be the best way to do everything's discreetly. 

But just to make sure, Mac needs to pin Armand's cellphone so Riley can track his phone calls and texts so she can find out where he hid his stash of VX.

Desi was getting ready, already plastered on her fake facade and then it was Mac's turn. Alone, surrounded by the sounds of Bozer's equipment clattering and silence, they sat there with their own thoughts.

Mac looked at Bozer with those eyes of his and wondered if Bozer knew about Riley's guilty secret. He paid attention to how Bozer glued the fake skin onto his skin and decided to cut through the silence between them with a question,

"Are you okay, Boz? You look like you are hiding a secret."

Yeah, he was....the fact that Riley secretly likes Mac. His eyes shot up at Mac's question and immediately flashed his Bozer like smile. 

"Nah....man. I'm okay."

Bozer finished his work and got out Mac's contact lenses and handed it to him. Mac took it from his hands and put it into his eyes. Bozer looked at Mac who was putting lenses in, to hide the fact his eyes is blue. The man he is portraying had brown eyes. 

"Are you okay with Desi, dude?", Bozer asked, his curiosity piqued when he saw the animosity and chill between his teammates.

After finishing putting it in, Mac looked at Bozer and didn't even had the trouble to hide his curious and confused look. 

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?", asked Mac when he thought of Riley asking the same question.

Bozer raised a brow and asked with a low voice, 

"Who?"

Mac looked outside and saw Riley adjusting Desi's camera which is shaped like a butterfly brooch. They were talking to each other happily and suddenly the realisation dawn on Bozer. Riley asked him?

Mac went back to Bozer and simply replied, 

"Riley. Why? Do we look like we aren't okay?", asked Mac in a breath. He was afraid that if it seemed that way to Bozer.

Bozer who saw the fear quickly wiped away his earlier accusation that maybe.... 

"No. Just making sure, Mac.", Bozer said, trying to make his best friend feel better. Mac quickly eased up and gave him a smile.

"How do I look?", Mac asked Bozer as he spread his hands apart and gave Bozer the full view to appreciate his look. Bozer nodded and gave a simple,

"You look good."

Riley who was outside was listening to Desi talking about Boxer's shaking hands when the two males interrupted their pleasant conversation. The wedding is not for another 3 and a half hours so all they can do is wait and observe.

" For the last time, Desi, I let you win.", Boxer said with an exasperated sigh as if that fact was true and he was tired of Desi stepping all over his pride. Everyone silently looked at each other when suddenly Desi piped up.

"Rematch?", she asked to Bozer, asking him to prove her wrong. That she didn't beat his ass in arm wrestle. Bozer looked shocked for one moment and looked at Mac for backup.

Mac stealthily took a step back and joined Riley in the audience, eager to see his girlfriend beating the crap out of his best friend. Riley who was beside him suddenly became conscious of his presence beside her and instantly started to distance herself. 

Mac looked at her and he wanted to dwell on it a little longer when he thought that she was trying to distance herself from everyone so it will be easier to leave. He let her be and completely oblivious to how he was making her feel at that moment.

Riley push down the feelings that was bubbling inside of her and went to the her laptop, continuing her job. Mac who silently observed the rematch between Bozer and Desi felt an empty presence beside him.

He turned and Riley wasn't there. He saw she was back at her true post which is before a computer and was right back at work. He turned and saw his best friend completely being pummelled by Desi. After having enough, Bozer finally decided to call quits, causing a huge fit of laughter erupting from Desi and Mac. 

Riley was combing through the footage and saw something strange appeared. She blinked her eyes once again and this time she wasn't mistaken. He's here.... 

Mac's voice brought her back to reality when he said,

"What is our Prince Harry doing?", Mac asked using her clever endearment for dear old Armand. Riley scoffed and that earned a smirk from Mac's lips.

Riley who saw the whole smirk thing forgot how to breath for a second. She was about to retort him with a clever sentence when she suddenly was reminded of someone special appearing on her screen.

_Leopold Lance._

He came into view through a back door camera as he sneaked into in the hotel, armed and heavy with huge man trailing behind him. Riley couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the dangerous man but when she blinked her eyes, he was still there. 

She looked at Mac and he saw the alarm in her head triggered. He quickly wiped away his smirk and his face tensed. 

"Leopold Lance is here." 

____________________________________________

"He's there?", Matty asked Mac in incredulous voice. She was shocked the man who, was on multiple watch lists would willingly come out in the sun, begging to be captured. 

Mac ran a hand through his hair, and nodded when they facetimed their boss. Mac's face had the littlest hint of worry but Bozer and Riley was still able to catch it. 

"Yeah. He came in through the back door. I don't think he expected a camera was there."

All of them were in a state of confusion as to why Leopold would show his face at this wedding. Riley started combing through the footage and found out he was residing in one hotel room as well. She looked closely at his attire and the amount of guns that his men carried and it didn't look too good for them right now. 

"Since Leopold is there, get him.", Matty said to them, ending the silence enveloping the whole room. All of them had to change the plan now... 

Armand and Leopold....they were in cahoots, right? Mac thought back to what Matty had said and how Armand was Leopold's right hand man. The wheels in his mind kept turning and turning. 

Desi who was staring at Mac who kept silent instead of answering Matty got fed up and answered her order, 

"You got it, Matty." 

And she hang up. Mac was still thinking and Desi was about to ask what the plan is to him. They can't keep waiting for Mac to complete with his thoughts when a ugitive is currently in front of their eyes. They need a plan fast!

She was about to stop Mac and demand an answer to the problem they were facing when Riley stopped her. Desi looked at her with a hint of annoyance and asked, 

"Why?" 

Riley who was staring at Mac simply replied without glancing back at her, 

"Just wait. He's Mac." 

And Desi's heart stopped. It brought her back to Codex. She snapped Riley's hand off of her and crossed her arms as she waited for Mac to finish. Riley was surprised and definitely hurt by Desi's action decided to let her off the hook. She knew what Desi was upset about. 

Suddenly Mac's face lighted up and Riley knew he solved it. She started cracking her fingers as she listened to Mac explaining about the Armand and Leopold's relationship. They may be in cahoots but actually Armand was silently operating on the side. 

Mac knew something was up when he saw the amount of men backing Armand up was preposterous. He was just the minion and he had this many man coming to protect him at his own wedding? It reeked of conspiracy there. And suddenly Leopold who was doing a good job, running shows up on a silver platter for them? He wouldn't have simply showed his face just to wish congratulations on his second in command. 

As Mac explained, Riley tracked Armand's account and trailed all the money flowing from Leopold's organisation to an account owned by no one other than Camilla. Mac and Riley shared a smile and they all knew what they are planning to do from here on out....they have to be careful because it didn't slip their mind. The VX. 

Riley asked Mac with a tilt of her head and a worried frown playing on her face, 

"What now?" 

Mac eased her worried heart with a his classic Macgyver smile and said, 

"Improvise." 

___________________________________________

Mac was out on the lobby with his new face, surveying Armand and Camilla who was having a good time. Desi was on the other side of the room silently observed the happy couple and she shifted her gaze to Mac. 

He was focused on Armand and Camilla. He didn't even glance at her. She thought back when she saw Mac smiling at Riley and uttering his favourite word, 

"Improvise."

And that changed Riley's complete demeanour and she gave him a big smile before replying, 

"Do what you have to do, Mac", Riley said before giving him her phone. She knew he needed it to make something to hear in on Armand's room which is right beside them. 

Mac, as if that was what he needed to hear gave a pat on the shoulder and gave her a silent thanks that was returned with a slight nod from Riley. He took her phone and went off as usual without a single explanation for them. It irked Desi because they were leaving her out again. 

The whole interaction left a queasy feeling in her stomach as her heart clenched tight. It hurt. Desi who didn't want to come off as a possessive and jealous girlfriend asked Riley with a voice as soft as she could conjure up, 

"Riley, stop leaving me out of the plan." 

Riley who was busy at the computer turned instantly at, Desi's accusation. She was uncomfortable under the scrutiny of Desi's stare. Riley was thinking what she did to leave Desi out of the plan and she didn't find any. She was in on the plan so what was her problem this time? 

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Des.", Riley admitted, a bit dissatisfied being accused like that by her own friend. 

"You and Mac keep making your own decisions without consulting with us firsts.", Desi said with her tone a bit higher than before, a sign she was mad that Riley refute her words against her. 

Bozer who was seeing this whole conversation unfolding in front of him shrinked to the corner of the room and refused to be a part of the conversation. Riley looked a bit pissed at that moment and so did Desi so if he spoke up to mend things between them, he will only be met with glares from both respective woman.

"Desi, you know that Mac always ventures off without explaining. What are you talking about us leaving you out of the plan? You were here when we were discussing, weren't you?", said Riley a bit annoyed of Desi's unfair observation. 

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about you and Mac's relationship.", Desi said wihh a cold voice. Looks like the volcano exploded finally. After months of battling the demon inside of her, Desi lost. She needed to know about them. Everytime they even glanced at each other, the demon inside of her started to rise and she didn't like it. 

Riley looked shocked at first then her face changed. She looked at Desi with determination, 

" If you feel threatened by my presence, you don't have to worry. I'll be gone soon."

Desi who couldn't believe her ears asked with her voice carrying curiosity and anger. Bozer who was listening in to their conversation too was shook by Riley's words. What did she mean? 

Riley looked at Desi and loosened before letting Desi know her secret. 

"I'm going to Qatar for 6 months." 


	5. Ooppsss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Yeah I know, I am updating the new chapters extremely fast. I have to go back to boarding school soon so I would like to finish this so all of you guys can end the year with a happy Macriley heart. I will try to write as fast as I can and I hope the quality of this story will sustain as I write. The only thing I am afraid of it being weird and off topic. Sometimes, I tend to do that so let's hope for the best.

"Qatar?", Desi voices out her confusion with eyes glazed with bafflement. She could not wrap her head around Riley's words. She was going to Qatar for 6 months? An assignment?

Bozer who was quiet before suddenly came crashing down on their conversation, demanding an answer from Riley. Riley was staring at Desi with eyes full of emotion turned to her laptop and continued her work.

"What do you mean 6 months?", Bozer asked Riley with a puzzled face. He could not fathom Riley being gone for that long.

"An assignment for 6 months. I'll explain to you later. Now, can we focus on getting the bad guy?", Riley replied with a smile.

"Hey, Riley! Turn it on!", suddenly screaming Mac comes blazing into the room, thus ending the awkward moment from before. She nodded and turned it on. What she was doing was writing an encryption that will allow her to access to Armand's whole room using the camera from the TV. Mac already finished the item they needed to hear Armand so when two and two out together, you get a video camera. 

Mac gave Riley a high five to commemerate their job well done and that didn't go unnoticed by Desi. She was about to snarkily told Mac off and the words were on the top of her tongue when she saw Riley staring at her with her eyes speaking,

"6 months in Qatar."

And Desi stopped. She held her words to herself and focused on the mission at hand. She silently remembered Matty's words from before during their annual consultation in regarding their performance for the year.

Last year, Matty didn't go so easy on her. Correction, Matty was not liking the shit Desi was constantly pulling on missions. 

"You're a soldier, correct?", Matty started off easy, letting Desi loose up before she shoots her bullets.

"Yes", Desi answered hesitantly, confused as to why her boss is asking that question.

"Then why are you acting like a baby on missions?", said Matty sarcastically. Matty had dropped the shoe.

Desi sat there, obviously shocked beyond words and extremely uncomfortable. Desi looked at Matty, confusion all over her face.

"I dont care about your relationship with Mac. What I do care is when you bring that relationship to work. There are a time and place to discuss your issues and when you are on a mission is not one of them. ", Matty admitted her dissatisfaction on her agent's behaviour.

Desi listened to her boss swallowed a lump in her throat. She would have never thought Matty would be upset over that.

"Getting emotional on the field is what gets you killed. I was a soldier too. I suggest you to get your act together instead of trying to mend your relationship on the field. You are a soldier so act like it.", Matty said softly, hoping Desi would listen to her words. The fact of the matter is that when she does that, Mac too won't be focused and that is dangerous.

They needed his mind sharp and constantly being told what he did wrong wasn't helping the situation. Matty was truly worried for Mac and Desi. She knew too well what it was like to be in a relationship with your coworker.

____________________________________________________

*comes back to when Desi and Mac is in the hotel lobby*

They have learnt that indeed Armand was sweeping a sweet load of money under Leopold's nose. The sharp man with blue eyes was not very pleased. They have arranged a meeting in Leopold's room later in the same lobby they were currently in.

"Why would they pick that spot?", asked Bozer a bit weirded out. Bozer was currently inside Armand's room, trying to get some clues to the VX whereabouts.

"I don't know...did you find anything, Boz?", asked Mac as he continued to wait for Leopold to arrive. He saw Desi was staring at him, he raised a brow and she turned away. Weird....

"So far, nothing. Did you know our Prince Harry has a sweet tooth. I didn't find the VX but my search has led me to a bucket full of candy wrappers.", joked Bozer while picking up Armand's nickname.

Mac smiled at Bozer's joke all the while imagining Riley silently rolling her eyes while listening in to this conversation. He was casually sitting there when his eye caught Leopold walking in.

" He's here.", Mac said into his comms as he saw Leopold passed him and went straight for Armand. Armand looked stiff at first but soon relaxed. He saw the fear swirling in Armand's eyes and Mac knew. Armand must have knew that Leopold has found out about his endeavour.

He introduced Camilla to Leopold and Mac saw Camilla stiffened under Leopold's stare. She too knew. This was an hour 3 hours before the wedding and the bride and groom were panicking about something else entirely. 

Mac was about to tell the team Matty has sent to capture Leopold when suddenly the sharp end of a gun made its way to his back. He quickly looked at Desi and saw she was in the same predicament as he was. 

The man took out the comms in his hear and stepped on it till it crumbled under his foot. Mac looked at Desi with alert written across his face and so did Desi's.

Suddenly, as if waiting for this moment, Leopold walked to Mac and motioned to his men to take them to his room. Mac who was silent the whole time kept his eyes trained on the tattoo on the back of his neck. 

So here they were, in Leopold's suite, tied up and waiting for judgment. Mac's eyes trailed across the room and tried to figure out to get them out of this mess when Desi asked him something that caught his ears,

"Did you know Riley was going to Qatar for 6 months?"

Mac who was still a bit occupied in his head simply answered her question with a,

"Yeah, I did."

And went back to work. They are currently in a sitting position with their bodies tied up with a rope and that not being the annoying part of all, their hand and legs are actually tied using a cable tie! Mac's hands are bound so he was a bit clueless.

He felt stiff since he can't even move due to the bodyguards watching him from every corner. Desi who was beside him suddenly asked him in the middle of all of this, 

"When did you knew?"

Mac sighed and reluctantly suspended his attempt to escape when he saw the man in front of him aiming a gun at his direction. He was a bit annoyed that she would ask him in this kind of situation but regardless he gave her the answer, 

"Today.", said Mac before inching a forward a bit to the man guarding them. Mac thought the simple hit and run was the best plan he can conjure up now but his plan went sideways when Camilla and Armand showed up the same way they did with Leopold trailing behind them.

At that moment of point, Mac could only hope Riley and Bozer figuring out a plan to save them. 

____________________________________________________

Riley heard the static coming from both Mac and Desi's comms grew anxious. After a few minutes, she told Bozer to get his ass into their hotel room.

Riley saw through the camera feed, Mac and Desi were taken into Leopold's suite. He must have known they were here. Did he have an informant? 

Sure enough, a group of men passed by their room and into Armand's. Bozer thanked Riley for saving him from that whole encounter. Riley quickly called Matty and told her what was going on,

"Hey, Matty. Slight change of plans....Mac and Desi were taken."


	6. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you for your support and love on this story! You guys have been amazing! I will try to speed things up for you guys so hang on to your seats!

"What do you mean Mac and Desi were taken?", asked Matty a bit shocked at the sudden change. How in the world in the span of the last time they checked with her that happened?

"So is Camilla and Armand.", Riley said with distress evident in her voice as she thought of how their situation have gotten.

"How are things currently?", Matty said with a sigh as she asked for an update from the brown eyed hacker.

"They are in Armand's room. They are searching for something. I don't think they have figured out Bozer and me.", Riley relayed the current predicament they are facing all while feeling a bit hopeful at the fact herself and Bozer haven't gotten captured. But she knew it won't be too long till their turn.

"Riley...listen to me carefully.", Matty started off with a slight warning in her voice. The circumstances have changed so they have to change their tactics.

Riley listened carefully at the new plan and she was worried. If it went wrong...they...

She really hoped Mac and Desi will be fine with this new plan. 

____________________________________________

Mac and Desi were tied up alongside Camilla and Armand. Mac whose mind were constantly conjuring up a plan stopped when they were being guarded from every angle. Geez...these people never get tired.

Mac was all out of plans and he was getting restless. Desi noticed it and she wanted to bring him back to reality. 

"Hey!", she whispered, loud enough to wake Mac up from his mind. He looked at her, his eyes widened and he looked a bit clueless. She had to admit, eventhough she was trained for this kind of situations, even she couldn't figure a way out of this setting.

Mac took a deep breath and calmed himself down. His hands were itching to grab that fire extinguisher but he was tied up real good. They took his Swiss army knife and his hands were bound together with a cable tie. Forgive him if he is a bit clueless at this moment.

Suddenly a stupid idea came to his head and instantly he knew Desi will chew him out for this idea, 

"Hey, Leo!", he suddenly called out the man in front of him with the gun pointed at him! Desi looked at him with a pissed off face and he ignored the fear gnawing inside of him. Was this going to get them both killed?

The man in front of him raised his eyebrows in response, as if intrigued with Mac raised his firearm higher, directly aiming at that pretty head of Mac's.

Desi silently cursed her boyfriend for his plan and she was trying to free her legs when a shot was pulled. She turned to Mac in a hurry when she realised it wasn't him that, was shot. It was her. 

The other guy noticed she was trying to get out of her binds and shot near her legs. She instinctively brought her legs closely to her, glad that she was quick. If she was a second late, she would be bleeding right about now.

The man with blue eyes smirked at both of them as he said with a deep voice, 

"Now...tell me, who in the hell are you people?" 

Desi and Mac and shared a look and they both knew they were screwed. Whatever they tried will be met with a bullet. Both of them cursed inside their heads and they hoped Riley and Bozer have gotten reinforcements. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Mac and Desi looked at each other, wondering if room service decided to pay them a visit.

The man beside Desi got up and went to get the door. All while that, Mac lunged at Leopold and Desi did the same. With their bodies tied up, they tried their hardest to tackle the man in front of them. 

Suddenly a gas enveloped the room. Mac and Desi instantly knew what gas it was. VX.... Who in the hell was in front of the door.

Everyone in the room came crashing down the floor. Riley and Bozer who wore a suit to protect themself, came inside after blasting that godforsaken gas inside the room looked for her teammates. 

There was Mac and Desi, tied up and knocked out. Riley immediately injected the cure into Desi's heart and Bozer did the same for Mac. Then the back up team rounded up the room and got Mac and Desi out before Bozer and Desi went to Armand and Camilla. The support them were also equipped with the cure so they injected Leopd and his men too. 

Surprised? Yeah, so were Bozer and Riley when Matty informed them of the new plan. Riley feared that if they were too late, Mac and Desi would be dead. It takes just a few short minutes for the VX to take effect.

Bozer finally found where Armand stored the VX and they used it to their advantage. Thank god, Bozer found it. They cleared the floor discreetly all the while hoping Leo won't figure out what the ruckus outside his hotel room.

But how did Leo figure Desi and Mac out was still the big question. Who was his informant? After rescuing Mac and Desi, they were transported to the hospital in a hurry. 

Riley was in Mac's hospital room. She looked at Mac who was a bit pale and she regretted following Matty's plan a little. If they had a bit more time...they would have came up with a better plan. If they weren't pressed for time, they wouldn't have done this ridiculous and absurd plan. Even if it worked and it was all okay in the end, Riley couldn't help feel a bit bitter at how it turned out.

Mac and Desi have been unconscious for almost a day now. Riley ignored the gloomy feeling crawling inside of her. 

Mac and Desi were in the hospital. How is that a good job? Riley took a good look at Mac and she knew he would forgive her for her actions. She wanted to caress his face but decided against it. Even if he wouldn't know...she couldn't do it. 

Her phone rang, signalling her back to the real world. She shrugged off her thoughts and picked up her phone. It was Matty. 

"Hey, Matty?", Riley said into the phone as she looked back at Mac lying on the hospital bed. 

"It's time.", Matty voiced out. Riley's heart stopped at those words. She turned to Mac and took a seat beside his bed. She looked at him and answered, 

"I thought I had more time...", her voice grew thinner in the end as her eyes were trained on the rise and fall of Mac's chest. 

"I'll send you the coordinates right now.", Matty said before she ended the call. Riley knew even Matty had a tough time right about now. The longest 6 months for her life was about to begin. 

She was about to go away....all while Mac was unconscious. They couldn't even say goodbye to each other and that pained Riley a bit but that also made her feel a bit glad. Maybe she will be able to leave now... 

She grabbed Mac's hand and gave it a light squeeze. Her heart was close to shattering at that moment. Did she really have to leave him like this? 

Mac was still unresponsive to her touch and Riley almost broke. She really wanted a hug from him before she went but it looks like she can't get that. Riley whimpered with her eyes closed as she held Mac's hand. She whispered breathily, hoping he would hear her, 

"Take care, Mac." 

The sound of the machine, indicating his heart beat answered her instead of his warm and sunny voice and Riley was really close to crying. 

Bozer came into the room with his face pulled into a frown. Riley turned and flashed him a strained smile and she knew...he was going to be there for Mac when she was away. 

Bozer took step by step and came before her. He enveloped her in a hug and Riley reciprocate it back. 

"Come back, okay?", Bozer whispered to her softly and that nearly made Riley burst to tears. 

She pulled away and said with a smile and a voice close to breaking, 

"Yeah, I will." 

She gave him another hug and quickly walked away from that room. Her heart clenched painfully as she made her way to Desi's room. She saw Desi too was unconscious, just like Mac. 

Riley closed the door behind her and she broke. She let out a few tears and she silently cried. She held her chest that was in pain and felt as if it was breaking. She really didn't want to leave everyone like this... 

She got up and made her way to Desi's bed. She wiped her remaining tears and said with a broken tone, 

"Take care of Mac." 

Desi didn't answer her. She was quiet and Riley sighed. It was time.... 

Riley immediately made her way to the plane to Qatar. On her plane ride there, Riley let out all her pent up emotions and she wasnt able to stop. Now that no one was there, she was able to cry. 

In her mind was full of images of Mac and she sobbed into her hands even more, 

_I'm sorry, Mac... I'm really sorry._

___________________________________________

Mac and Desi woke up 17 hours after Riley's departure. Mac who woke up looked around his room and saw Bozer who was sleeping on the sofa.

He searched for Riley and couldn't find her. He simply thought she was in Desi's room so he didn't think too much at first. 

Bozer woke up and saw Mac was awake immediately called upon the doctor. The doctor checked him and when it was all done, Mac asked Bozer, 

"Where's Riley?" 

Bozer who was pouring Mac water stopped. He turned to his best friend and broke the news, 

"She's gone." 


	7. Hello, Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hang on to your seats, everybody! Things are about to get a tad bit more interesting in here.

"What do you mean?", Mac asked, not even trying to disguise the fear and curiosity dwelling in his voice.

Bozer handed him the glass of water and took a seat before studying his best friend. The look on his face now was a mixture of horror and sadness taking over his every being.

Bozer revealed the matter with a resigned voice and a face pulled into a heavy frown,

"She left for Qatar."

Mac, as if he couldn't believe his ears sat there stunned. All words ripped away from him. Riley left? Without saying goodbye....

A pang of sadness hit Mac close to home at the idea of her leaving. He sat there, dejected beyond comprehension when suddenly Desi walked into his hospital room and perched on the edge of his bed without a care in the world.

Mac was too engrossed in his thoughts to notice his girlfriend's sudden arrival. Desi who looked healthier than ever sat there with her eyes trained at Mac who was zoned out. 

She looked around and she saw there was no Riley. Where was she?

Bozer as if he understood the look of confusion cascading over Desi, kindheartedly told her the reason that made Mac's face look so crestfallen.

"Riley's gone to Qatar."

Desi's head snapped to Bozer and her face instantly cleared up. She gave him a eccentric look as she asked,

"When?"

Bozer, still sad from Riley's leaving answered in a somber and somewhat tired tone,

"17 hours ago?"

Desi as if she was extremely annoyed by her teammate suddenly walking up and leave, got up with her hands on her hips suddenly decided to rant, 

"Why in the hell would she leave without us? She still hasn't explained the whole 6 months in Qatar to us! She just went up and left?! And not even saying goodbye to us? Couldn't she have waited for a few days before saying sayonara to us?"

Mac who was listening in to this conversation tried his hardest from yelling at Desi, asking her to understand where Riley was coming from. He too felt betrayed by her sudden dissappearance and heck, he knew her longer than Desi did. 

His hands were itching for a phone call but hearing the mission she was going on, he knew too well she couldn't have any of her old contacts with her. It makes things risky. She is going in there on her own. 

Mac pushed down a groan at not being able to at least wish her luck or maybe have one last banter before she dissappears for 6 months. Suddenly, a huge sense of fear started to prey on Mac's mind, causing his whole body to stiffen.

What if she died? Mac was no idiot to the effects of this job. She could be shot to death for this mission and Mac's heart stopped at the idea of Riley's body being delivered to them.

Desi who was still talking to Bozer, was pushing Mac little by little to the edge. He brought his face to his hands as he took a few deep breaths.

He regretted the fact, that he was unconscious. She must have been a bit upset to leave this way...was all Mac thought. 

"Des...Riley didn't have a choice. She had to leave. Duty calls, surely you understand. She can't really tell the US government to witheld the operation just because she wanted to say goodbye to us."

Bozer said with his voice close to breaking. Riley left and he was the only one who saw the sadness and fear swirling in that black orbs of hers. Bozer sincerely hoped Desi would understand...he knew Riley and Desi were complete opposites but hearing Desi's complaining about Riley's irresponsible farewell to all of them really irked Bozer. She didn't have a choice so would you please just... 

Desi, as she took in account of all of Bozer's words grew silent and there it was. All them sat there, silently mulling in their thoughts.

A sudden voice cut through the room, bringing all of them back to reality, 

"I see all of you are okay now.", Matty said with a strained smile at the end.

She felt the gloomy feeling in the room and she knew the team had been hit a bit too hard by Riley's departure. This may be the longest 6 months of their lives. 

Even if she would like to join them in their thought fest, there are other urgent matters to be done. They had to figure out how to deal with Riley's empty spot in the team for a little while. She had found a temporary hacker but she also was a bit unsure if they are going to be even half as good as Riley. 

"Chop! Chop! The world isn't going to save itself. And Bozer, comb your hair." 

There she was, the legendary The Hun. Matty, obviously still feeling the aftermath of it all being the one who assigned her the task decided a new mission might bring them to their senses. 

All of them looked at each other before getting ready. All Mac could think was if Riley was okay....

____________________________________________

Riley arrived in Qatar. She raised her eyes and her skin was met with the scorching hot sun. She touched the bottom of her eyes, hoping it wasn't swollen. She put on her sunglasses because it was hot and she was scared that her eyes was actually swollen. That would absolutely be the first impression she would like to make to a team of highly trained operatives.

Now that she is in Qatar, she can't be in contact with the Phoenix Foundation....no Matty.....no Bozer....no Desi......and....

No Mac. 

Tears were brimming in her eyes and she coughed a bit in an attempt to gather herself. Get yourself together, Davis... Riley yelled to herself in a warning. 

She was brought to the headquarter of the operation, a dainty little house and Riley smiled. Nice cover... 

She got out of the taxi and made her way to the front door. She knocked on the door and took a look around but before she could regained her senses, a hand wrapped itself around her wrist and she was brought into the house in a hurry.

Her brain had yet registered what happened to her when she was met with a very attractive male with tanned skin. 

"Riley Davis?", suddenly a feminine voice rang in her ears as she turned and saw a extremely beautiful female beside the tanned male.

Riley nodded and she couldn't figure out who they are. Matty hadn't sent the file of operatives that will be working with her because that is top secret so she has absolutely no idea who they are and where they came from.

"Tanya Williams. CIA", Tanya said with a smile.

Riley gave a small nod to her before turning to the male beside her, 

"Jacob Harlow, Interpol."

Suddenly Tanya linked her arm around Jacob's arm and instantly Riley knew. She was marking her territory. Not that Riley cared though, she had a nerd back home who constantly are working at every angle to make her love him even more.

The sudden thought of Mac almost sent her back to a crying mess but she managed to pull herself together. 

"Come on, let's meet the others."

There was a middle aged man on the sofa, enjoying the occasional cigarate a, young boy who was currently hard at work in the kitchen and woah! There currently was a girl dangling from the chandelier. 

Were they the highly trained operatives that were sent to stop the most dangerous weapon in the world? Riley gripped her bag saddle a bit as she couldn't fathom of how this is going to turn out. Yup, she was right. Longest 6 months of her life. 

"That is Paul Ridley, DIA", Tanya pointed to the smoking middle aged man as Riley silently nod, acknowledging his existence. 

"And that is Carter Winston, FBI", the man looked at Riley but not before returning to whatever was in that pot. 

Suddenly chandelier girl came down in front of her with a wide grin tearing her face, 

"No need Tanya. I'll introduce myself. I'm Charlotte Dean, Homeland." 

Homeland specialises in circus acts now? Riley was truly confused at this moment. 

Charlotte as if she understood linked her arm with Riley said with joy in her voice, 

"You'll get used to it!" 

_Yup...longest 6 months of her life. God, she missed home already. Or maybe she just misses someone back at home_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, actually I was going to make Jacob a love rival for Mac but I decided against it because that would seem too....cliché. I am trying to stay away from such situations. I believe that, Riley should find herself in this mission. Thanks for reading. Hope you guys can enjoy this chapter coming from a incompetent writer.


	8. Miss You

On the plane ride back home, Mac couldn't help but be quiet. It was grueling enough that Riley had to leave but to be gone for 6 months without a farewell between them literally struck an ugly cord within him.

Bozer sat in front of him, wondering in his thoughts alone while Desi was getting some shut eye. They were both alone, not a word spoken to end the icy chill in the air. 

Mac hadn't been able to check his phone...more like he couldn't. He was too busy being warped inside his mind, thinking of ways to contact Riley without anyone noticing but even he knew that would be too risky but still it is nice to just ask himself....what if.

He smiled to himself...what if...it was like Riley said, 

*start of flashback*

"Hey, Mac. Have you ever wondered about the power of what if?"

Both of them were at the lab at that moment in time. Mac was doing something while Riley was enjoying a movie on her laptop, both of them just enjoying each other's presence. 

"No. Why? It is just words.", Mac gruffly said while he tightened a bolt on his robot.

Riley who had just finished the movie 'Letters to Juliet' starring Amanda Seyfried, bacsuse Bozer made her watch it. But when she watched it, it was really good. No wonder Bozer gushed about it so much. Hearing that sentence coming out of Mac's mouth, she just looked at him with horror and shock on her face,

"Just words? Oh Mac, you naive little boy.", Riley joked with a grin playing on her lips.

Mac stopped his work and looked at her with amusement clear as day on his face, wondering what she was about to say.

Even if you asked Mac to lie, he could not. He liked spending time with Riley. She was a bundle of sharp intelligence and wit. Besides being able to hold a conversation with him, she constantly find ways to humor him, not that he can complain though. Their sense of humour are about the same.

Riley raised an eyebrow as she flashed a cheeky smirk, fueling the curiosity in Mac's eyes, 

"What and if are just two pure words when they are standing alone but when put together, they have the power to haunt the rest of your life."

Mac never thought of it that way. He supposed that was true. He smiled and before he turned to his work, he just said,

" Was that line in the movie?"

Riley beamed and casually said as she hit a few keys on her keyboard,

" I tweaked it a little but you get the gist. Poetic, right? No wonder Bozer kept annoying me to watch this movie. It was entertaining."

Mac peered at her in amusement, her black raven hair tied up on top of her head using only the support of a pencil while her fingers glided effortlessly throughout the keyboard in one motion. At that time, Mac thought... Riley was pretty.

*end of flashback*

Mac smirked with a slight sadness on the edge of his lips. Bozer caught sight of that faint melancholy. Desi was sound asleep without a care in the world so Bozer decided to ask Mac a penny for his thoughts,

"What are you thinking, Mac?"

Mac who was brooding on stuff looked up and saw Bozer looked at him with eyes blinded by curiosity,

"Nothing... It's just Riley. Maybe I have gotten used to her always being there for me. Now that she is not here... I feel a bit alone. I can't help myself but to miss her. I don't know... "

Bozer who heard this only thought of the raven haired hacker. If she heard this....coming from Mac...how happy would she have been?

Bozer was no idiot. Even if Riley said it was the adrenaline, he knew that was too far away from the truth. Anyone who looked closely enough saw she was slowly and painfully falling in love with the genius named Angus Macgyver.

It was true that unrequited love was a battle you fight and lose all on your own. It is an ugly battle where you are beaten down and crumbled with a painstakingly beautiful smile on your face all while pretending you are not dying on the inside. The pain that comes with that kind of love...only the strongest can bear. 

They both sat in silence, pondering and casually enjoying the quiet wear and tear of the aircraft's engine. Mac was deep in his thoughts as he brought his phone to his eyes and what he saw pleasantly surprised him.

Riley left him a message! He quickly hit the message and read it with great fervour.

"Hey, Mac. Sorry we couldn't say goodbye to each other. I'll be gone for 6 months. I feared you will probably being the same way when Jack left. Come on, Angus, it is just 6 months. Surely you can manage without me in that time, right......"

In an instant, Mac felt better. He smiled at her use of his first name. Even if he hated it, it sounded a tad better coming from her.

" Listen to me, Mac. I know that new situations can be intimidating. You lookin around and it's all scary and different, but y'know....meeting them head on, charging into 'em like a bull- that's how we grow as people...."

Mac laughed the moment the last sentence ended. Riley knew him too well. She quoted Rick and Morty to comfort him. He let out a heavy chuckle and he felt better little by little from before. 

" You would probably be laughing right about now. Surprised? Yup, I just pulled the Rick and Morty move on you. Are you touched? I just have to say, Mac...you are never alone. Stay safe and see you in 6 months. Bye."

By the end of her message, a heavy feeling weighed on Mac's heart. He thought back to her brown eyes that constantly held an edge of cheekiness but it was still oh so enchanting. Those damn eyes....her damn smile... 6 months, huh? Mac leaned into his seat and closed his eyes, attempting to get some sleep before their arrival. There was something slowly wrapping itself around his heart and he couldn't tell what it was. It was uncomfortable and it scared him. He flushed everything out and shut his mind. Maybe he was too tired? He did just got out a hospital...maybe that's it. 

He hoped that....

_I hope these 6 months will pass by quickly._

__________________________________________

Riley roomed with Charlotte. Everyone was sound asleep. Their assignment officially starts tomorrow and all of them knew in their line of profession, sleep is of the utmost importance.

But Riley can't sleep. Her thoughts drifted back home and a certain blonde nerd. She tried to shut her eyes but she couldn't.

She got up and saw Charlotte sound asleep, snoring. She dragged her legs and poured herself a glass of water. She grabbed her computer and looked at her search.

She ran an encryption to search for Melissa and Jeffrey. So far, her search has led her to nowhere. 

She let out an exasperated sigh as she shut her laptop shut. Where were they?

She drank her water when suddenly a voice in the night shocked her, 

"Couldn't sleep?"

She looked around and the voice came into view. It was Paul. 

"Hey.. Yeah. Just have a lot of things on my mind."

Paul was a middle aged man with striking green eyes and he looked mysterious and knowledgeable.

"A boy at home?"

Riley sighed softly and smiled, 

"Something like that.It's a long story...."

Paul took a seat in front of her as he light up a cigarette said something Riley smiled gratefully. He sounded like Jack,

"Whenever you're ready to tell." 


	9. New Player

First day without Riley. 

Mac stared at the mirror in front of him, fidgeting with his hair and decided to just let it be. He stood there, admiring his look as he saw the brown leather jacket he loved. He wore a blue denim shirt....

He didn't know why he picked that shirt. Riley once said she liked him in blue but Desi said something, completely ending the conversation. Now that he thought about it, Riley was always around. How was he going to deal with 6 months without his partner, he wondered. 

He grabbed his brown jacket and met everyone at the Phoenix Foundation. He walked into the building and immediately, the air cariied a different feel than ever. It seemed as if the world was constantly reminding him Riley wasn't there.

He pushed open the doors to War Room and saw Bozer and Matty were already present with a new face joining in. Who was that?

Matty, using her ultra senses, immediately acknowledged his existence and went back to the talking with the new face guy.

Bozer who was there for the whole spectacle just flashed a straight smile, not even bothering to hide the tired circles on his face. Mac too had no success in the sleep department last night. 

He was being distracted and disturbed by his aching heart and he had no idea how to make this disease go away.

Desi came rolling in, her complexion brighter and fairer than both Mac and Bozer would like to be. Seems like she is coping well with the prospect of Riley being gone for 6 months. But when you think about it,

It's just 6 months. Then she'll be back.

Desi looked at him with a tilted head, wondering why he looked like that. He managed to squeeze whatever happiness left in him and it looked like it did the trick since she happily flashed him a smile back and paid attention to whatever was on the screen. 

"Okay, you're all here. Meet Liam Smith. He's our new hacker while Riley is away."

Matty introduced the guy and straight away Mac didn't like him. He didn't know why, probably because he is replacing Riley. Probably that's why. Mac leaned in and picked up a paper clip in the bowl on the table.

Desi who was silently observing her boyfriend couldn't help noticing the tense jaw, the vein that was sticking out and the slight change in demeanour from when Matty introduced Liam. Why was he mad?

Desi, even if she would like to admit, she actually liked Riley being gone. She knew it was selfish but it looks like she was more possessive of Mac than she thought she was. And Riley was the epitome of understanding caused Desi to turn paranoid.

It was a part of her she wished Mac would never find out. Riley was a constant reminder of what she couldn't have been for Mac during the worst moment of his life....a partner in crime. And it pissed her off a lot actually.

Even if she was upset at herself for being so blatantly stupid to rule Mac out as compromised but a small part of her screamed and blamed Riley for going after him. That was supposed to be her job. Both of them talked about it and Desi thought she was okay, but maybe there are a lot more things that needs to be discussed. 

A tiny fraction inside her asked why did Riley go after Mac? Riley claims it is because she trusts him but that just doesn't cut it. Bozer trusted Mac but he didn't chase after him the way Riley did. The moment Riley did that, Desi's paranoia and restlessness kicked in to high gear.

It was all okay now. Mac is with her and Riley was....out of the picture. That secret will forever stay a secret. The fact that Riley went away ended that unsettling feeling weighing on her chest and it might just be a blessing in disguise. 

Liam was a new recruit. He was a bit like Riley. He was caught hacking into the FBI and CIA's database. He looked to be around the same age as all of them. He has been working for the CIA for almost 7 years now. He was transferred to the Phoenix Foundation a few months back and has been leading up the IT department. 

Liam gave a small smile to everyone. Mac wondered if he came across Riley. They must have met for him to be her replacement, right? Should he ask him? 

Matty after finishing introducing Liam went straight to their new mission. All of them paid attention to their new mission.

Desi kept sneaking a peek at Mac and she would repeatedly let out a sigh of relief for no reason. Bozer was weirded out by her but nevertheless kept his eyes and ears trained at Matty.

Liam? What was he thinking throughout all this? Let's just say that he was paying attention too.

____________________________________________

Riley was inside the mission room with all of them. Their faces focused as Riley told them she finally managed to catch a glimpse of them. They were currently residing in Qatar. They stayed at a normal house but what shocked them was one huge plot hole to all of this.

In Melissa's hands was a baby. Since when babysitting was their side job?

Tanya who was the specialist in human behaviour and interrogation went out to gather Intel with Carter and Jacob being her backup. 

Riley's encryption was still crunching down, finding anything useful on their terrorist nannies. 

Charlotte was currently out doing something. The last time Riley checked was she was doing a trapeze stunt. Not that it literally amazed and made Riley fear she would fall and break her neck, but somehow in a short time, Riley got used to her bizzare nature.

Paul...a once hired mercenary turned good. After last night, there was a quiet tranquility between them that Riley enjoyed very much.

Ever since Jack left, she has never felt something like that. It felt as if he would always have her back...and that made things for Riley a whole lot better. 

The ache she felt, surrounded by the darkness and the quite sound of the night made her miss home even more.

She regretted leaving like that and wondered if Mac had read her message. What did he think of it? Did he laugh when she used Rick and Morty on him?

Though it greatly pained her to be away from everybody, she knew it was a choice she had to make. She shut her eyes and suck in a deep breath, forgetting all her misery and fondness of home. 

She opened her eyes, hoping this mission would be a success. Perhaps if they capture Melissa and Jeffrey, she might go back home earlier than expected? Can she hope for that to happen? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! New player just joined the ranks! What did you guys think of him? He will have a subsequential importance in the near future, I promise you. What did you guys think of Desi's juicy secret? Personally, I don't hate her for feeling that way. It is a normal human reaction but it still doesn't explain her behaviour.  
> Also quick question, what do you guys think of a confession in the rain? Whose and what kind of confession, you asked? That will be answered in the upcoming chapters. Thanks for reading!


	10. Realisation

**Somewhere in Qatar, current situation**

I'm almost out of bullets! Are you in yet?!", yelled Tanya with her face screaming distress and anxiety. She looked at Riley who was currently hard at work, her slender fingers crunching down on her keyboard, eager to unlock a chamber of secrets.

"A few more minutes!", Riley yelled back when suddenly she felt the throbbing pain from before resurfaced, making her wince under all this tension.

"Riley?!", Charlotte screamed when she saw Riley started to look pale. All of them looked at each other and feared for the worst. All of them couldnt get to her without earning a bullet.

Paul risked it and made his way to Riley. He was close when he felt the a burning sensation of pain going up his legs. 

The middle aged mercenary, not tending to his wound went to the brown eyed female slowly losing her focus. If she dies, everything flops. 

Paul ripped a part of his flannel t-shirt and wrapped it around Riley's stomach. The blood stained the shirt as Riley slowly come to her senses. Seems like it helped....

"Paul?", Riley voiced out confused. How did he get here?

"Good to see you're back. Is it done?",asked Paul, glad she was awake. He instantly took a check at the friendly people gunning for them and protected Riley using his body as a shield.

"One minute.",Riley said as she pressed on her wound. She gritted her teeth as she dwelt her blood oozed out and further painting the cloth red.

"Whatever is in that hardrive better be damn good or I will beat the ass out of Jeffrey.", Paul said as he shot another bullet.

Riley resisted the urge to smile. She waited with baited death and finally it's done! 100%.

"Done!", Riley gasped out loudly causing everyone to turn to her. They let out a grateful sigh but was quickly replaced with a look of nervousness and fear.

The question is... How are they getting out there....alive?

____________________________________________

It's been a month since Riley has left to save the world from a possible nuclear reactor exploding....

Everyone has started to get used to her being away but it still sucks when Mac turns around and yells out, 

"Riles, I need the schematics for..."

And Riley is not there. Well, correction actually. Everyone has been getting used to Riley not actually being there except for... Mac. He looks like he's fine but he seemed dazed and out of it everytime they are off a mission.

It is like something is burdening him and he can't share it with anyone. Desi has tried but sadly, Mac still refuses to disclose whatever is weighing him down.

Mac...ever since Riley has been away and Liam has taken over her job has been thinking of stuff she said before she went away. Liam has been quite good on the field....not Riley good but good nonetheless. 

Mac was nursing an Americano while watching a show when suddenly it showed an image that made him think of Riley. It was a picture of the Aurora borealis. He stopped for a while and stared at the beautiful picture in thought. 

His mind drifted back to Riley's words...why did she say that? 

_"Just don't make a thing out of fixing everything, Mac."_

Did he really have a tendency to fix everything? What did she mean? Why did she say that? 

That sentence had been running through Mac's mind on and off mission and is on a loop. It looks like Riley's words hit very close to home. He couldn't stop thinking what she meant when she said it. He would love to call and ask but he can't do that so all he can do for the next 5 months is wonder what it meant until she comes...back.

Mac couldn't hide his emotions even if he wanted to. He was also a terrible liar, as Riley once noticed. But she was also wrong....he was a pretty good liar. The only thing is that...the truth comes out when he is with her. 

Bozer suddenly knocked on the door with a big bag of groceries and Mac smiled at Bozer as he walked into the house. 

" I'm about to drop some mad cooking skills on you!", Bozer hollered loudly as he set the groceries on the table. 

"Great. I was hungry.", Mac said as he poured himself a glass of water. Mac saw Bozer getting out the groceries one by one, obviously starting to prepare. He decided to ask him a question, 

"Hey, Boz...do you think I always tend to fix anything that is broken?" 

Bozer stopped and stared at his best friend, curious as to what made him come to that query, 

"Yeah. I think it is occupational. You can never walk away from fixing whatever object you see.", Bozer explained as he started to wash the vegetables in the sink. 

That wasn't something he wanted to know. He knew about his reluctance to let any broken item slip his hands. He asked again, hoping for an answer that will end his undying curiosity, 

" I mean...with relationships. Am I holding on to Desi because of my tendency to fix things that are broken?" 

Bozer stopped what he was doing and went to Mac. He looked at her with eyes full of emotions and asked, 

"What made you say that?" 

Mac shrugged and said softly as he touched the cup in his hand. The glass felt cold against his warm hand as he wondered, was it a bad question?

"Riley said that I am always trying to salvage everything in this world....I am constantly trying to fix everything...even when it is so clear when it is too broken for me to repair.", Mac voiced out what Riley had told him. Those words haunted his thoughts during the day and his dreams for the night. Was he making a mistake....with Desi? 

Was that why no matter what he tried, there will always be this invisible wall between them. He can't tell her his worries and she can't tell him what keeps her awake at night. Are they destined.....to not be together? 

Bozer clapped Mac on the shoulder, thus bringing him out of his whirlpool of thoughts. Mac offered him a kind smile which Bozer gladly returned. 

"I won't comment on your relationship with Desi. She's great. It's just that....what Riley said is right. I still remember you telling me the only reason you and Desi worked was because of the adrenaline during work. If you factor that out, what is keeping you guys together? The sex? Or the fact that you guys are too scared to be alone......that's just my opinion. "

Mac stared at his glass of water, swirling the liquid around and said something that shocked Bozer a lot, 

" Maybe. Maybe I just find her familiar and safe. I already lost my dad and my aunt...now Riley."

"Riley's not gone, Mac...", Bozer said softly. 

"Yeah...but she left. What's to say she won't leave me forever? So I grasp at the chance with Desi...hoping she might make me feel less....alone. And that...makes me selfish." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! Mac actually giving a thought at his relationship with Desi! Let's hope he ends things this time...for real.


	11. Hopeful?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, from this moment on, it is going to be a bit confusing. Well...only Riley's part. I am not going to focus a lot on Macriley at this moment of time. I prefer to let them both figure out who they are first before finding themselves in each other. I am going to tell you guys an idea I have in mind....what do you guys think of a locked safe? Where two people alone are forced to deal with their problems. Would you guys like to see who those two people are and how it is going to unfold?

**12 hours ago, somewhere in Qatar**

"So what's with the baby?", Charlotte asked the moment Tanya, Jacob and Carter walked through the door.

Tanya simply answered with a smirk when suddenly they came blazing in with a present. In Tanya's arms was an adorable baby with the most stunning beautiful grey eyes Riley has ever set her eyes on.

Suddenly shock and amusement played in her eyes when both Carter and Jacob had both Jeffrey and Melissa in their hands. All of them that remained look at the three of them with astonishment and a hint that they were impressed.

They brought them back into a special room. Jeffrey and Melissa were tied up with Tanya at the centre of the room. They searched both of them for their wallets and phones.

Carter handed their phones to Riley and she quickly ran a program on both of it. How did they catch both of them? They have only been gone for 2 hours, at best.

Carter who was beside her, he looked a bit younger than her. Though the scar underneath his ear says he's been on the field a lot. Riley whispered a question to him while her program was running a search on Jeffrey and Melissa's phones.

"How did you guys catch them?"

Carter who was focusing on Charlotte who was currently holding the adorable baby turned to Riley and said, 

"We snagged them."

Snagged? Jeffrey and Melissa have been hiding for almost 3 years now, stealing various bombs from different sorts of government facilities and suddenly they let their guard down and allowed themselves to be snagged? And not to mention...a child?

She looked to be around 1 year and she looks so innocent that it tore Riley a bit on the inside. Something reeks of conspiracy here...

"So you noticed too, huh?", suddenly Carter voiced out causing Riley's eyes to come back to him. What did he mean?

"The three of us too thought it was too easy...like it was a trap. But Tanya said that if it is a trap for us, that means it's good. Sooner or later, we will come face to face with the real brains of this whole thing.", Carter explained while munching on a bag of chips Riley had just opened.

Riley nodded her head and understood why Tanya would be willing to take the risk. Sometimes they have to get caught in the mouse trap to get the cheese...was what she was implying. 

Ping! Riley looked at her computer and saw her program was done. She hurriedly read the messages between Melissa and Jeffrey and messages that correspond with an unknown number. Who was this. Riley hacked the number and when she was done, she cursed.

"Burner phone?", Charlotte asked with a knowing smile while she held the baby.

Riley looked at her and begrudgingly gave her a nod. She should have known..... 

She looked at Melissa and Jeffrey who were still passed out on the sofa, tied up. She asked Paul who was currently enjoying his third cigarette, 

"What now? Everything comes up dead. I can't pinpoint who ordered them to steal Project 32 and where they plan to set it off."

Paul smiled and said, 

"Now...is where the fun starts."

Paul joked with her and Riley gave him an exasperated sigh with an eye roll. They got Melissa and Jeffrey so...they are about half of a mission done. Maybe Riley will actually be able to go home earlier than planned.....

____________________________________________

*back to Mac's house with Bozer hearing his confession. *

"Mac....",Bozer said with his voice growing smaller. Bozer was shocked with the sudden turn of event. He wasn't even ready for that to come flying out of his best friend's mouth. 

Mac took a mouthful of water and swallowed it as if he needed a good wake me up. He shut his eyes for a single moment and felt the water run through his system , the cold water warmed against his body. 

He opened his eyes, only to be welcomed with a concerned and astonished looking Bozer. Mac smiled and gave a pat on his friend's shoulder. 

"I'm fine, Boz. I am just thinking about some stuff." 

"Yeah...I can see that. So what now?", voiced Bozer with an eyebrow raised. Now that Mac has told him about his doubts with his relationship with Desi.... 

"I don't know, Boz. I am in a bind here.", Mac said with a a depressed tone. He is really confused as to what to do now. 

"If Riley was here, she would tell me what I should do.....but she's not here. What should I do, Boz? I feel lost without her.", Mac said to Bozer with an extremely tired voice. As if his brain has been functioning non stop since Riley's departure. 

Bozer sympathised with Mac. He too didn't know what he could do. His relationship with Desi had just started and for him to end it just like that...it will create a few ripples in their work dynamic. Bozer experienced first hand what it was like to work with a broken up Mac and Desi and it wasn't pretty. 

Bozer...even if he didn't like this idea very much but the very least it should help end things in a good way. He said with much resignation in his voice, 

"Maybe you should talk to Desi."

Mac looked at him and he too knew that was the only way. He gave a tired sigh and said, 

"Yeah...I think I should." 

He got up and grabbed his jacket so he could go meet Desi. 

"Where are you going?", Bozer asked with a shocked face. 

"To talk to Desi?", Mac said with an eyebrow raised. It was his idea? 

Bozer sigh and said, 

"Fine...leave me alone. You do not deserve my cooking.", Bozer pouted. 

Mac laughed at his best friend's ridiculousness and opened the door. He yelled, 

"See you, Boz!" 

____________________________________________

"Mac?", Desi said softly, surprised to find her boyfriend in front of her door. 

"Hey....we need to talk.", Mac said with a slight guilty smirk. 

At that moment... Desi knew...exactly what he wanted to talk about. 


	12. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello. So I'm bringing back the old Mac. The Mac that is not weak and the one who is able to speak his own mind. I don't hate Desi but I really need her to open her eyes. She is constantly blaming other so I would really love Mac to throw it back at her. So enjoy!

"What did you need to talk about?", Desi said softly as she handed Mac a glass of water.

She took a seat in front of him and she saw he rubbed his neck awkwardly. She knew he was nervous. He looked uncomfortable with what he was about to say.

He sipped his water first. She stared at him as he fidgeted with his occasional paper clip.

"What is it, Mac?", she voiced out, her patience wearing thin.

She furrowed her eyebrows and with her lips pursed into a frown, she stared at Mac with a burning ferocity.

Mac stopped and looked up at her in surprise. He bit his bottom lip, thinking very carefully about his words. He looked at her. He thought back to Riley's words. Maybe Riley was wrong...but how can he confirm that she was wrong. And he knew..he knew what he needed to ask her. 

He looked at her and Desi saw the nervousness looked from before faded into a burning intensity of curiosity.

"Des...do you love me?"

The moment those words flew out of his mouth, he saw Desi froze in shock. Her whole body went stiff the moment those words settled in her system.

She looked back at him, her voice was refusing to come out.

"I've told you I love you. I was willing to wait until you say it but...I deserve to hear it about now, don't you think? After everything we've been through, don't you think I deserve to hear those 3 words?", Mac begged with doe like eyes. He really needed to hear those 8 letters coming from her lips.

"I...I...", Desi was flustered.

She didn't expect Mac to even question her like that. He has never pressured her or put her on the spot like this so why now? Why is he asking her at this stage in their relationship? They were fine...what happened?

She looked at him with eyes burning with rage, completely forgetting Mac's explanation for his previous question,

"Why are you making me answer that? Why now? Mac....you know those 3 words mean a lot to me. I don't just say it to anyone. Why are you pushing me like this? What happened to make you ask me that?", Desi bombarded Mac with a dozen of questions, attempting to shift the focus of this conversation to Mac.

Mac stared at her, a look of shock and confusion taking over his face. He didn't know she would react that way. He looked at her closely, leaving the room silent for her to take back her words. She didn't. She sat there with her eyes glaring with confusion and anger. When she pointed out he was being selfish and only wanting answers to the questions that had been burning inside him...something inside him..... snapped.

He sighed sharply and said, "Desi... I understand why you won't say it. That one sentence can determine where we are at our relationship but....now I know. Thanks for showing me."

Mac got up and his face was a mixture of disappointment and anger. He now knew who he was at Desi's life. Riley was right. Sometimes...things that are broken weren't meant to be fix or mend. And this relationship cannot be fixed nor mend anymore.At that time, Desi knew their relationship was close to breaking...or it is broken already.

Desi got up too and looked at him slowly going to the door. The voice in her head is screaming at her to stop him. So she did....with a question.

"Mac...what did you mean thank for showing? "

Mac stopped in his tracks and Desi was relieved for a bit. She thought that he may come back and sit down so they can talk.

She was tired of fighting with him. He turned around and said softly, a hint of wonder in his voice,

" I love you, Des...but I can't keep doing this anymore. I don't know about anyone else but I told you I love you because I do. I say it because even though that words mean a lot, I figured you needed to hear that. I have to let you know I love you. I may die in one of our mission but at least I won't die with regret of not telling you I love you but you...you want to keep those words to yourself. I won't blame you for not saying it but I'm just tired of waiting for you, Des. You can carry those words until I die....but I just hope you won't regret it and resent yourself later."

Desi who heard those words coming from Mac felt her heart breaking little by little. Mac looked tired and he looked like he just wanted to get way from her. She saw he looked broken and defeated.

" What do you mean, Mac?", she managed to squeeze her voice and form actual words. She felt like she had a lump in her throat and her heart was shattering by the second.

Mac looked at her and gave her a heartbroken but sweet smile, enough to bring close to tears.

He simply said, "It means I'm done, Des. We're done."

And he walked away. With the door slammed shut behind him, so was any chance of ever repairing their relationship. Mac walked and walked, he looked back with a glimmer of hope that she would come after him but silence soon followed. 

He went back home and slumped on his sofa, drinking a can of beer. He suddenly missed Riley. He took his phone out of his pocket, staring longingly at the phone.

He looked at his bookshelf and figured he might as well read to ease his boredom. He walked up to his bookshelf and grabbed a book.

Suddenly something dropped, hitting his foot. He winced in pain and he looked down and saw the book Riley gave him. A book about constellations. She gave it to him after the Codex incident.

He has not found time to read it. He smiled and picked it up. He went back to the sofa and becomes one with it. He opens it when a paper revealed itself on his lap.

He brought it up to his eyes and read it. Words left by Riley....

Hey, Mac. I don't know if you will ever read this book. I don't know if you know this but..know that I will always have your back and trust you. Sometimes I just hope that you won't bear the responsibility all on your own and let someone help you. You don't have to save everyone, Mac. You're only human and humans are allowed to make mistakes. I know your burden is larger than the rest of us...I just wish you tell us some of it. Mac...please don't blame yourself. Don't torture yourself. Some things are meant to be left broken. You can't fit all the pieces together. They won't fit not matter how hard you try. It is the way it is. I guess all I have to say is... Mac, you're enough as it is. You don't have to try too hard and exhaust yourself. We don't need you to constantly fixing stuff to be amazing in our eyes. You're already a pretty cool dude even if you look like a Ken doll. Seriously, if you read this, don't laugh at my face. I'm being very sincere here....

\- _Riley-_

He read those words time and time again and he felt comforted. He had just broken up with his girlfriend and somehow he was not down in the dumps. He smiled and he thought that he never knew he needed someone to tell him.....that he was enough. 

With Desi...he was always trying that sometimes he felt like it was a hassle and tiresome. He smiled and leaned into the sofa while looking at his ceiling. 

Even if she is not here...she still manages to let out her wisdom.. 

Mac thought as he continued to stare at the ceiling. His heart was enveloped with a weird sense of warmth and surprisingly, he didn't feel uncomfortable like before. It was a warm and he find solace in that.

And just like that... Mac went to sleep....oblivious to the feeling that was inching its way closer to the depths of his heart. 

____________________________________________

"*Splash*!"

"Uhuk! Uhuk!", Jeffrey coughed as he was splached with water, waking him up from whatever deep slumber he was in. 

"Good..you're awake.", Tanya said with her eyes narrowed into slits. 

"Where's Melissa? Where's my child?", spluttered Jeffrey in a hurry with his eyes growing wild. 

"Relax. We're not going to hurt your baby. We're not hooligans.", Tanya said while she glanced at Paul. 

Riley was looking at them through her camera said to Jacob who was beside her, watching his girlfriend interrogate the terrorist. 

"Can your girl really peel his secrets?"

Jacob looked at her and offered her a smile. Seems like he only smiles when it is about Tanya... 

"Don't worry. My girl got this." 

She was reminded of Matty and her powerful powers of interrogation and persuasion. Let's see how Tanya is compared to her boss. And Tanya's first line was... 

"Listen here, you better tell me what you know and what you don't want me to know. If you even consider trying to lie to my face, I'll know and for every lie you throw to my face, I'll throw ten times as much on your wife's face. So why don't you try to be decent and try not wreck your wife's pretty face? Shall we start? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? How did you guys like 'THE TALK' playing out? At this moment of time...Mac is confused about where they are at their relationship...even if he is constantly giving Desi the confirmation that he loves her, where is Desi's effort in this? Does he not deserve the confirmation that she too loves him? So that's what pushed him to the edge. And as always... Desi blames everyone except herself. She will have character development but she needed to be told that she is wrong first. Please give lots of love and comments!


	13. That Can't Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this will be the last chapter for a while. I will be on a hiatus for a month or so. I will be busy and so I could not continue to write this amazing story. Hope you guys don't forget about this story in the time I am gone. Please show your support and hope you guys have a good year!

Mac was sound asleep as he slept late last night, reading the book Riley gave him He enjoyed it more than he thought he would be and it helped to fill that hole she left a bit. She has been there for him through it all...since he lost Charlie, his dad...his aunt, she has been there. Mac felt the pit of his stomach grew as he thought how much he missed Riley..

Was she fine? Did her mission turn out well? How was she coping without him? All of his thoughts swirled in a vortex, itching for him to get on the Phoenix jet and just check up on her.

He has always cared for her. If Jack was there, he would probably be the one comforting Jack, saying she can handle herself but Jack...he's not there. Mac woke up from his slumber only to find his phone being bombarded with messages from all sorts of people.

One number flashed across his eyes and his curiosity was piqued. Who was this? He didn't know who it was... He read the message and he was more curious and confused than ever. What did it mean?

_SOS_

WHo was this? Mac's mind flitted to Riley and went he saw he had a missed call, he grew anxious. His nerves got the better of him and now he was shaking. What if... Riley? 

No, she's fine. Push that thought out, Mac. He desperately wished that heinous thought won't come to live. He knew that if Riley is gone, he would be gone too. He lost his other part of the package deal. The hole will never ever be filled again, no matter how hard anyone try. 

He hit the button on his phone. His breath hinged in his chest as he wait for any sort of voice to come out. What he heard almost shattered him...

"Hey, Mac...if you're hearing this...that means, I'm dead."

This is a short one of what's going to happen. I will be going back to boarding school now so I can't write. Hope you guys don't hate me....


	14. I don't know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! It's been a while. I am not going to update that often as I have my exams in a few weeks. Please wish me luck as it is an exam that will determine my future! I have bren extremely happy from all of your comments and support for this story. I am touched that a lot of you like my writing. I hope I can meet your expectations and make this story live up to the ending everyone hope for. Without further ado, let's continue the story!

What do you say to your ex when you are inconveniently stuck together in a rigged to explode safe and your hands are tied?

They were tracking down an armed mercenary after receiving intel that he was exporting government military equipment to their rival countries.

But he was not an easy target to subdue. He was slick, fast and patient. Mac and Desi got 0layed over and over by this man which led them to being served in a silver platter, waiting for the bomb planted inside the safe they're currently in to detonate.

Mac was working his mind to come out with a way to get them out when Desi's voice came thundering down,

"Did you mean what you said?"

Mac's blue eyes turned to her and he saw for the first time, the fearsome woman in front of him was staring at him with fear radiating from her soft black orbs.

Mac stopped his train of thought and leaned depper into the steel wall behind him. The cold metal came back to back with him, the sharp and raw feeling of metal digging into his jacket.

Desi's question echoed in the air, still unanswered. Mac stared at Desi, his stunning eyes trained on her every expression when his voice soon decorated the vault, 

"Yeah, I meant it." 

Desi looked at him with eyes hinting betrayal and as it tuns out, he was right. 

"Is it because of Riley?" 

Mac looked at her, a brow raised in confusion. Why was she bringing up their friend who is currently in Qatar. The thought of Riley stabbed Mac's heart but due to Desi's stare, he pushed his pain aside for that moment. 

"You and her...Do you like her, Mac? Is that why you are using the 'I love you' on me? You know I can't say it to you yet. You said you'll wait. " 

Mac was dumbfounded. Is that what she thinks? The fact that he wanted to break up was because he likes Riley? Anger bubbled inside of him and he struggled to keep his voice from breaking. He really wanted to scream at Desi right about now. Why was she blaming Riley all of a sudden? 

"Des, can you stop? I know I am at fault here for asking you to break up with just because you didn't say I love you back. I knew I said that I will wait for you but Des...I am done waiting for you. I am not a safety net and..why in the hell are you dragging Riley into this conversation? What did she do? "

Desi's eyes were bloodshot and she was biting her bottom lip, a sign Mac knew too well when they are about to have a fight. That is one thing they are good at. 

" Codex. During Codex, she charged after you. And now, you trust her more than you trust me." 

Desi's voice resonated in his ears and is still came out insane. So she is blaming Riley for saving him and sticking to him? Has she finally blown a fuse? Mac was really confused by his ex-girlfriend sudden outburst. 

" Can you blame me? She trusted me when you didn't. I know it was because of me that you didn't trust me...but Des, you called me compromised. You were willing to drop a bomb on me and you pulled your gun on me. I still haven't forgotten about that. I already forgave you but I still remember the hurt I felt. Just because I don't lash it out like you does not mean I don't have pent up emotions too. "

Desi has never heard Mac talk like this to her was a bit shocked. Mac sounded so distant and cold that fear literally creeped into the her bones. She was shaking in fear.

Mac sighed, tired of all of this and resumed his initial thoughts. How was he going to get them out of this rigged to explode place with his hands tied.

"You didn't answer my question..."

Mac's eyes went back to her, wondering what else would she try to say to make the conversation go even more downhill.

"Mac, do you like Riley? Not as a friend but as a woman.", Desi voiced out a question she wished desparately for Mac to say no.

Because if he says no, she will try to get him back. She will fight for their relationship but if he says yes....the door to his heart is closed forever to her. She can't fight Riley. Mac and Riley have a history together that no one can say otherwise and in that sense itself, Desi has lost. 

Mac stared at her, a bit wide eyes when he suddenly thought back of the raven haired beauty fighting in Qatar. He missed her... 

But did he like her? His heart beat faster than it normally did and Mac was extremely concern if Desi could hear it.

"I don't know..."

____________________________________________

"Shit! She's losing a lot of blood. She may not make it!", Tanya screamed in panic as she tried to treat Riley's bullet wounds in the back of a moving car.

"Try harder!", Charlotte too was panicking when Tanya said Riley may not make it.

They managed to get out of their using a clever trick Mac once taught Riley but there's a catch. One got away and shot Riley from the back. Multiple shots but luckily none that hit her vital areas. Talk about her luck....

"Hey, Charlotte...if I die, can you tell my agency that I'm sorry for not coming back home.", Riley said with her voice growing thinner and with a weak smile plastered on her face.

"Do not say that kid. You are going to go back home. I will make sure of it.", Paul said with his voice thundering down. He was angry with her but she knew from that sentence that these people will try to save her.

A flash of light blinded her eyes and it was a yellow glow and she suddenly missed that blond back home. 

Mac...I will try to stay alive.


End file.
